The Army Girl
by FAXfan
Summary: This is a story about Anna Manoso and her life. I promise this will be a good story! I DONT OWN ANYTHING! She starts out as a nerd and turns into some surprising things. But why is Ranger and the Rangeman guys angry? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I took the advice from sharingiscaring and mybrowneyes. Thanks a bunch! I will do my best on this story, I promise!! By the way the story gets way better!**

**Anna POV**

Hi, my name is Anna Marie Manoso. My dad is the army buff Ranger and my mom is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Plum. My older brother Seth is the star quarterback and is the most sought after senior. As for me, I'm the small freshman with glasses and my hairs always up. I wear little to no make up and wear clothes two sizes too big. I'm 5'2" and weigh 100 lbs. To say the least I'm not exactly gorgeous. I have a few close friends and some others. I usually keep to my self and no one really comes up to me. I've got extremely long hair and these gaudy bangs that hang in my face. That could also be the reason not many people talk to me. Right now its Christmas break and my parents are leaving town for a few days. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Yo sis, I need your help." Seth asks.

"What do you need help with?"

"I'm planning a party, can you help?"

The thing is when he has a party I always have to set things up and then clean up afterwards. Sometimes I even cover up for him. The point of this ramble is when my brother has a party, its hell to me.

"Yeah Seth, I'll start getting things ready."

"Thanks, I owe you one!" He called as he ran out the door.

"Actually more like fifteen." I mumbled.

I got up and grabbed my jacket and put on my Uggs to walk to the store. I grabbed a whole bunch of snack and crap. Next, I went to the liquor store. **(I know this sounds bad but please accept it!) **I know this isn't normal for a fifteen year old to do so let me explain. My brother has had numerous parties and each time they needed booze. So, I had to make a deal with the owner. I pay full price and watch his kids and he gives me the beer.

"Hi John." I called.

"Hey sweetheart, the usual stuff?"

"Yes please."

**(This is Christmas Eve folks!)**

I got the beer and headed home. I hooked up all the cables for the DJ and set up food and drinks. I called all of Seth's friends and told them what was going down. I packed an over night bad which included a gun, stun gun, pepper spray, clothes for tomorrow, and pajamas. Then I headed over to Johns' house. He thanked me and took his wife out on the town. I was babysitting his year old son Marcus. The night went pretty uneventful until midnight. I had heard some noises and got up to see. As soon as I was off the couch a huge guy busted through the door. I grabbed my sell and ran up to Marcus' room. I called the cops a block over. I went down stairs with my S.G. and saw the guy still in the house. I went up silently behind him and stun gunned his ass. The cops showed up and took him away and fixed the door. Joe Morelli ran in.

"Dear god Anna are you alright?" He panted.

"Yeah Joe I'm fine. I stun gunned him."

He came and hugged me. You might be wondering what the fuck? I'll try to explain. Joe and my mom dated and broke up and all that crap. Well, my dad still doesn't like Joe so he doesn't care how nice Joe is. I personally think Joe is really nice. All he does is make sure I'm okay and he asks about me and stuff. He's like an Uncle. My mom and him still get along we just don't see each other. Once they all left I set up a futon in Marcus' room and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next day I came home. What I saw was horrendous. The place was a freaking mess! There were beer cans everywhere. Seth bounced down the stairs.

"Bye Anna!" He called.

"What? Hell no, come back here." I yelled.

"What?"

"You just trashed the place and expect me to clean by my self?" I asked

"You've done it before."

"It's never been this bad!" At that moment Mom and Dad got home early.

"What the hell is going on?" My mom screeched.

"Anna planned it, and I came home to a party so just joined in!" Seth said innocently.

"No mom that is not what happened. I'm tired of covering for you bro and just like this you blamed it on me. I'm done. He came to me and told me he was having a party and he needed my help. Yes, I know I'm at fault too but it was never my idea. I wasn't even here! You can ask Morelli, I was at Baker's all night." I then began to tell them everything that happened and what has happened before. Seth was pissed at the world because he had to clean up, but now I never had to do this again! The incredibly weird thing is this accident was just the beginning of a very surprising new change in my life!

**Ask me about my story!!!! Lol, sorry just watched Accepted for the billionth time a few nights ago. Reviews make my world go round!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we are with another chapter!!! Please enjoy and review!! Any ideas let me know!**

**Anna's POV**

So I woke up Sunday and got up and brushed my teeth. I took a shower and when I went to put clothes on they were too small. I tried on all of my clothes and none fit. I was freaking out!! I ran into Seth's room to get clothes. Turns out Seth was up and he had his friend Sam over.

"Oh shit!" I covered my mouth. They both looked at me. Sam just fidgeted from the awkwardness I'm guessing. Seth on the other hand was red with anger.

"What are you doing in my room naked?" He yelled.

"Shut up Seth I need clothes because mine don't fit!" Being the good big brother he was grabbed me silver basketball shorts and a baggy black T. I walked in my room and started to put on my clothes. What the hell, my bra didn't fit and neither did my underwear, err panties. My friends told me we were in high school now its not underwear. Whatever! I just went commando. I ran downstairs and searched for my mom.

"Ma, I need your help. Go to the living room please!"

"What's up Hun? Why are you in your brother's clothes?"

"Mom, none of my clothes fit. When I say all my clothes, I mean absolutely everything."

"Oh, well let's go to your room." Mom told me to put on my bra. When I did she laughed. I knew I didn't have big boobs but she didn't have to laugh.

"Stop it!" I hissed.

"Oh Hun I'm not laughing at you! I know what your problem is."

"WHAT?"

"You just filled out. Your change was just very sudden." (It has been two weeks since the party.)

"What?" I looked in the mirror. I guess I did.

"Can we go buy clothes?"

"Yes." She laughed. I grabbed a black hoodie and kept my shorts on. We were out the door in ten with my dad's card.

"Hun, we are changing your whole look."

"What??"

"I've decided you need a new look, it will be fun!" I just sighed knowing I would lose. We got to the local mall and mom took me into Hollister and bought me really cool jeans and short shorts. I got some long sleeved and short sleeved shirts. Next we went to Aeropostle. The same thing happened. We got me some basketball shorts and hoodie's and the things I liked and we got me a polka dot bra and a stripped one. Much to my dismay mom got me some thongs. I was blushing so bad! We went and got me thing kick ass black and white pumas and some white and orange. We left the mall and went to a salon. We walked in and was greeted by a very pretty young girl.

"Hi welcome to the best damn salon in town how can I help you?"

"We have an appointment for my daughter."

"Well follow me." So we did. She took us to a spot in the back.

"My name is Sarah. What do you want done today?" She asked me. I wanted to try something really bad.

"Hey, my name's Anna and I want a layered feathery type of hair. I want it to me shoulders or a little below."

"Ohh, I know what you mean! Do you want any highlights?"

"Well, I mean I could and if we did I would want a color close to mine right now."

"Alright let's get started!" So for the next three hours we were in the salon getting my hair done. When we left my hair was freaking awesome! Then, we went to the eye place and got me some contacts! Just clear ones because I like my hazel eyes. My mom said she had to go see my dad. So, we stopped at the building and mom went up to his office while I went to hang out with the guys. A very weird thing happened. When I got in the room everything got really quiet.

"Uh, hey guys what's up."

"Dear god Anna, is that you?" Lester screamed.

"Yeah, I just got my hair cut; it's not a big difference." I stated. So they all started freaking out and passing me around. Well, I got pushed into a wall, but that wall turned out to be my dad's new employee. His name was Riley and he was really hot! Anyhow, I fell and he caught me by the hips. I blushed super red. The reason why is because I'm still commando and I have a feeling he now knows that. I say that because he looked down at me with a smug smirk.

"Err, thanks." I said.

"No problem." He flashed a grin and let me go. I breathed out a big breath of relief.

"Okay, I don't get it, how am I different?" I asked the guys.

"Anna, you became a babe! You're smoking hot!" Ram said. He was like a really older big brother.

"No I didn't."

"Yes Anna you did. You look amazing. We are going to have to keep them boys off you now." Tank said really seriously. After that all the guys went into big brother mode.

"Way to go Tank! Look what you did!" I scolded. They just laughed and I waved goodbye before going into my dads' office.

"Hey dad!" I greeted.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph. What happened to you?"

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No you look great that's why I'm pissed!" Typical father.

"Whatever, you ready to go mom?"

"Yeah, by Carlos." They kissed.

"At least wait till I'm out of the room." I said walking backwards running into something again.

"I really need to watch where I'm going from now on." I mumbled. I looked up and saw Riley.

"Yeah you do. By the way, why are you wearing nothing under your shorts?" He questioned smirking.

"Nothing fit shut up!" I ran away blushing. I totally just made a fool out of myself. I yelled my good bye to the guys and got into the Porsche. Mom came down a few minutes later. We then drove home. Let's see Seth's expression.

**What should his expression be? How should he act? Blow up, be cool, what? **

**The link I'm using for Anna's hair is ****http://cdn-www(DOT)grab(DOT)com/media/photos/large/00200/57/91/2139157(DOT)jpg**

**I want to thank my reviewers:**

**bradenton221**

**lajlo**

**Boxster Girl**

**Sophiepicklegirl**

**Sorry if I missed any! You were my first reviewers!**

**At the beginning when Sam fidgeted, see if you can guess why! **

**P.S. It was NOT from awkwardness. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, I'm back. Sorry I told someone I would update last weekend, turns out some things happened. But here it is!!**

**Anna POV**

I walked in the house and went to wash my new clothes. I then went to tell Seth that I will wash and bring him his clothes. I knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Seth! I'm going to wash your clothes and then give them back mmkay!"

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT YOU!" Seth freaked, I blushed and bit my lip.

"Sis, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bit your lip."

"Why not?!"

"I'll tell you later we are going to talk alright?"

"Sure Seth." I walked out of his room and saw Sam in the kitchen.

"Hey Sam!"

"Err, hi Anna. About this morning, do you just want to forget it?"

"Yes please. By the way I saw you fidgeting so that's why I tried to get out fast." I blushed deep red.

"You saw me do that?" He asked nervous.

"Yeah that's how I knew you were feeling awkward."

"It wasn't from being awkward Anna."

"Then why?" Sam got a dark look in his eyes and came about and inch from me.

"Anna, you turned into an incredibly sexy woman."

"Oh well thanks but why did you do it?" I asked still confused.

He leaned into whisper in my ear.

"Because I was feeling a little aroused." I was speechless. He stepped back and walked upstairs with two cokes. I was bright red when mom came in.

"You okay Anna?"

"No, I mean yeah! I gotta go bye!" I ran to the laundry room and finished up my laundry. I ran upstairs but fell up them, so it took a little longer. I changed into a thong set. I was wondering what they felt like. It was black and white with stars on them. It was a little weird. I grabbed white cami and then put on a black see through shirt. I grabbed some jeans. I had to give Seth his clothes back. I took a deep breath and entered. Seth and Sam were playing Xbox. Sam glanced my way then turned around and nudged Seth.

"Hey Sis!"

"Where do you want your clothes?" I asked and he turned around.

"On the chair, please. Dude Sam you gotta go man." He laughed as Sam fell on his chair.

"Were you guys drinking?" I questioned.

"No Sam is just sleep deprived. He had a busy night if you know what I mean." Seth laughed and Sam turned around to gauge my reaction. I knew I was blushing. Anything to do with having sex and I'm gone. Sam and Seth followed me downstairs. Seth and I said bye. When Sam went out the door he gave me a really weird look. It was almost like a want. I shivered at the weirdness.

"Dinner guys!" Mom called.

"Seth and I looked at each other then ran towards the dining room. There is one really good seat where if you sit there you get Ella dessert. Seth was winning when I slipped. I grabbed his leg and brought him down. When we looked up mom and dad were looking at us strange. I smiled sheepishly and sat in the good chair. Seth being the mature 18 yr. old he was stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and got a spoonful of mashed potatoes. As I was getting ready for bed I put on a cami and short shorts. Seth knocked and walked in as I got into bed.

"Ready for the talk?" He asked.

"Yupp!"

"Anna look, I'm your older brother and no offense but before you weren't that great looking. Now all of a sudden you turned beautiful. No lie, Sam even said you were hot. Now I have to look out for guys flirting with you. Trust me tomorrow will be way different! What I'm getting at is you grew up and your 15. When I was 15 I went to third base with a girl. I'm worried now. When you bit your lip it was, well, how do I say this? You had major sex appeal. Anna make me a promise. You won't have sex until your ready, and 16." I know I was blushing. I'm not sure if it was from the talking about sex or if it was from the sincerity.

"I promise Seth, I won't do anything. Thanks!" I hugged him. He smiled and left. **I was going to leave it here but decided not to!)**

* * *

I woke up to y alarm blaring SuperSex by Dot Dot Curve. I turned it off. I hate 5:30! I got a shower and decided on some black boy shorts and a black push up bra. I grabbed a long sleeved Aero shirt and ripped jeans. I grabbed stripped socks and got my black and white pumas and went into the back room. I got into the makeup. Time to change. I grabbed some smooth pink on my lids and light gray around it. (It looks good; I'm wearing it now, hehe!) I put on mascara and eye liner and a little lip-gloss. I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Seth!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I never knew how you are so cheerful." He left. I grabbed some cheerios and milk and ate. Seth came down twenty minutes later.

"Let's go Anna we have to pick up Sam. His car died." I felt immediate dread. I grabbed a hoodie and my bag and got into Seth's black Ford F-150. We arrived at Sam's ten minutes later.

"Sup Seth, Hey Anna." He oh so subtly checked me out. This really was weird, I'm not sure I like it. I waved and put my iPod in. I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin came on. I nodded my head to it. Seth and Sam were talking about god knows what. We pulled in and I put my iPod into my bag. Seth opened the door and winked. I smacked him and got out. I went up to my best friend Kate.

"Hey Kate!" She turned around and her mouth popped open.

"Who are you and what did you do to Anna?"

"Just me and I 'grew up' as mom said." I laughed. So did she.

"Oh my god! Caine Martin is looking at you!" Caine Martin is the hottest guy in our year. The call him Caine the Conqueror. He always gets his women.

"So? It's a stupid guy." Seth must have heard our conversation and came up to me.

"Yeah, plus she already has Sam waiting for her." He winked at me.

"Wait, Sam Montgomery?" Kate said in amazement.

"Shut up Seth! But yes, that Sam." I sighed.

"Hey sis, he told me about the kitchen incident. Did you have fun?" He laughed evilly and walked away. I knew I was red.

"What kitchen incident?!" So I told her. She was in disbelief and then laughed! I rolled my eyes and we walked to class with a lot of stares. Kris Simpson walked up to me. He is a really hot junior.

"Hey you're Anna Manoso right?"

"Yeah we gotta go bye!" I walked into class. School went about the same way. After school Seth took all of us to Haywood. (Is that how you spell it and is it right? I don't feel like looking.) We all went to see the guys. They did wolf whistles.

"I know I look good but gosh!" Seth acted like they were for him. I laughed along with everyone else. I saw Riley and blushed. He smirked and walked towards me. Seth and Sam went to talk to the guys.

"So, are you wearing panties today?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I am. I can prove it too!"

"Then do it." He chuckled a bit. I wasn't sure what to do. I took a deep breath, undid my pants and let them drop.

"How bout now?" I questioned with a smirk of my own. Riley just raked his eyes up my legs and licked his lips. The guys all looked over with awe struck faces.

"What the hell!?!" Someone said behind me.

**Guess who it is!!!! It's not who you thinks! How was it? REVIEW! Her clothes for school are:**

**Shirt- ****http://www(DOT)aeropostale(DOT)com/product/index(DOT)jsp?productId=3889486&cid=1028390**

**Pants- ****http://www(DOT)hollisterco(DOT)com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product_10251_10201_586520_-1_12623_12552**

**Shoes- ****http://www(DOT)finishline(DOT)com/store/product/puma-womens-esito/_/A-32953?categoryId=cat10005&productId=prod637668**


	4. Chapter 4 not that good

**Woo, updating fast!!**

**Anna POV**

I turned around and saw Tank. I blushed and pulled my pants up.

"Hi Tank!"

"Anna what the hell is that?" He bellowed.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's out of town with your mom. It was urgent I'm watching you so I say again what the hell?"

"It's a long story but it won't ever happen again." I pleaded.

"New guys, mats at 0500 hours." Riley sighed.

"Don't kill him Tank!"

"Anna, shut up." I turned around and Sam's usually light blue eyes had a dark tint. Seth was shocked and just standing there. After a few second the guys busted out in laughter. A few minutes later it got quiet.

"Well that was unexpected." Riley stated calmly.

"You're not afraid of Tank?" I questioned his sanity.

"I can handle my own sweetheart."

"But Tanks HUGE!"

"I have my moves. If you don't believe me come watch."

"I am so sorry. I just got you killed."

"You have no faith!" He acted offended.

"Whatever, I am sorry though."

"Don't worry about it! I got a nice view and you got embarrassed. Things worked out good." He smiled a freaking dazzling smile. My breath caught and I had to shake my head.

"Well thanks! I feel the love."

"I knew you would. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work."

"See you later!" I walked over to Lester.

"Hey Les! Dad was supposed to take me to buy a car with his card. Can you take me?"

"I'm busy right now Anna, I'll get the new guy your so fond of to take you." He winked. I blushed again. I really need to get my blushing under control. Riley came over.

"New guy, take her to get a car." Lester ordered. Riley shook his head and grabbed the keys to an SUV. I hopped in and turned on the radio. Forever was on.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. He shook his head. We arrived at this really cool store. The windows were tinted and to huge guys were standing by the door. We went to walk in but they stopped us.

"You need to be important people to get in here." One said.

"We've done business in here. Let us through." Riley demanded.

"I don't believe you."

"Look dude, my dad is Ranger Manoso and his company is RangeMan. You better let us in or there will be shit to pay." I said in a menacing voice.

"Fine." He grumbled and let us in.

"Welcome to Sampson's. Who are you and what can I do for you?"

"Rangers family and I need a car." I said.

"Oh welcome here you go!" He gave me a book that had multiple cars in it. Dad says I can get two one that's good in the winter and one that's awesome! I saw the two cars that I knew I had to have!

**I know its short, but I wanted to write a little one and not a long one. Plus people wanted it to be updated fast! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The real version!

**On we go!**

**Anna POV**

"Dude Riley! These are definitely the cars I want!" I showed him.

"Dang Anna, you do realize how expensive these cars are right? What color do you want anyhow?"

"Well for the Jag I want dark shiny blue and the Evora I want in pitch black."

"Alright. Sir Can you come here we are ready?"

"Sure which ones do you want?" The store dude asked.

"2010 Jaguar XFR and 2010 Lotus Evora. Jag in midnight blue and Evora in pitch black."

"Coming up." I nodded and Riley did the papers. We then left.

"You want to go out for lunch?" Riley asked coolly.

"Uh, sure! Where at?"

"How about Maria's?"

"Perfect!" My stomach chose this time to growl. I blushed deep red and Riley chuckled. We pulled in to an empty parking lot. I hopped out and walked in besides Riley.

"Table for two please." Riley smiled THAT smile. I nearly melted. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! It's just the new guy. He's nothing special. I followed the waitress and Riley.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked ONLY him. A flash of jealousy coursed through me. Damn make it stop!

"I'll take a coke and Anna what do you want Hun?" He asked. Hun?

"Coke too please." I smiled. She left and it was just Riley and I looking over the menu.

"What are you going to get Hun?" He asked.

"The Chipotle Chicken. How about you?"

"Beef Empanadas." He smiled. I immediately smiled back.

"Those are so good! I've got a question for you Riley."

"What's up Hun?"

"What is with the Hun thing?"

"It's a nickname. It fits you. Actually I like baby too. Pick one sweetheart!" I laughed.

"Mmm, it's so hard! I think I'll pick"

"No I know what I'll call you my little Cuban Queen!" He winked.

"Haha, what?"

"Carina or Querida."

"My dad calls my mom that stuff. No!" He looked sad. He then brightened up.

"How about French? He doesn't speak French right?"

"As far as I know!" I giggled.

"How about ange?"

"Sure, but what does that mean?"

"That is for only me too know ange."

"Fine but you're my hot stuff!" I laughed.

"Whatever." Our food came over. We spent I don't know how many hours sitting and talking, but it started getting dark out.

"We should probably go now huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, they might get worried!" We paid and got into his SUV. I turned on the radio and London Bridge came on.

"_When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time_

All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
Because you know what, I don't give a fuck  
So here we go!

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like" I sang. He was laughing.

"I know I kick ass your just jealous." I said.

"You caught me!" He faked. We arrived at Haywood at 10:30pm. We got out of the car. We were in the elevator.

"I'm fergalicous!" I busted out. He looked at me strangely. He laughed.

"Damn right your fergalicous!" He winked. I glared, then winked and ran out as soon as the doors opened.

"Get back here ange!" He called. I ran into the control room laughing. He did too a few seconds later.

"Hey guys." A voice said.

"Wha? Oh hey Lester!" I said.

"You guys are late. Did you get a hotel room?" He asked in fake seriousness.

"Nope we went at it in the back of the SUV." Riley said.

"Mmhmm, my hot stuff really is hot!" I smiled.

"I know it ange!!" Lester was turning red.

"You okay Les?" I asked.

"Did you guys really fuck?" He asked in a deadly voice.

"Yeah, I totally rode him in the back of the SUV. No you idiot, we were joking!" He turned normal color.

"Thank god!" I shook my head and looked up at Riley who had a wondering look on his face.

"You okay there Riley?"

"What? I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" I wasn't convinced.

"Positive! I'm going to go to my apartment, bye!" He left.

"Okay then." I went up to my room and changed into some black Shorty shorts and a black sports bra with a big white t-shirt. I lay down thinking. Riley really was great, but he's a bit old. Well, nineteen. I am almost 16. So three years. Mmm, okay I'll admit he's hot! Grr, I need to stop! I will not fall for him! I got up and went to the control room.

"Hi Ram." I sat down.

"Hey Anna. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I just got home an hour ago."

"Well you should sleep then."

"I know but I cant."

"Why not Anna?"

"Thinking." I answered. He handed me a drink.

"Drink some of that and go to bed." He ordered. I took a drink.

"G'night Ram." I went upstairs and fell right asleep.

About two hours later I heard a lock jangling. I walked out and saw a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. I was frozen in place. I couldn't even yell for help.

**I finally updated!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! So how was it? Review please! I really do love them! Guess who it is? If you guess right I'll give you a special mention in the next story!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright were back. Now if you don't know my computer wasn't working and I put chapter 1 up as 5 to see if it worked, well I changed it to the normal five so you can read it!!! What do you think about a little of Riley POV? Lemme know!**

**Anna POV**

I woke up to my IPod playing Het, Soul Sister. I left it playing and decided it was going to be a lazy day. I grabbed old gray sweats and a white cami. I put a light black jacket on over that and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went to the control room.

"Morning guys!" I said. There was a chorus of Hellos. A thought suddenly dawned on me. Tank and Riley are fighting!! I ran to the stairs and all the way down to the gym. I was slightly out of breath and got in to see Tank and Riley just starting. I sat down next to Lester quietly. They started get a little harsher. They were actually tied in skill. Tank had brute force and Riley had strength and evasiveness. I was amazed by the way my hottie moved.

He was so swift and at ease. It mesmerized me. He looked up and saw me watching. He smirked and winked. His version of hi. He suddenly got a look of determination on his face. He went after Tank, and starting kicking his ass! He wasn't even trying before. I was literally swooning after this guy! I could see his muscles rippling after every move he made. His body glistening with sweat and his black hair damp. Soon it was over and Riley won. He helped Tank off the ground and grabbed a black shirt he cut the arms out of and he had silver shorts on. He dried off a bit with a towel and walked towards me.

"Hi Anna." He whispered out of breath. I gulped.

"Hi Riley. You were freaking amazing!" It slipped out. I blushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle.

"Thanks, you looked entertained." He stated.

"I was. Oh my god you didn't die," I yelled, "You killed!" He fully laughed.

"I told you to have faith ange."

"Now I know, and please tell me what that means." I begged. I leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"It means Angel."

"Why do you call me Angel?" I whispered back.

"Because you my angel. You mean a lot to me Anna." His piercing blue eyes stared into mine.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do." He backed up and went to shower. Mmm, shower. I shook my head and went up to Tank.

"You okay big guy?"

"I'm fine Anna. That kid's got one hell of a style." (Fighting style.)

I giggled, "I'd say so, he whipped your ass."

"Anna Manoso! You didn't just say that. You're gonna pay for that!" Tank ran after me. Thank god I'm quicker or I would have died. I ran into someone and tackled them down.

"Damn Hun! You should have played football." Riley said from under me.

"You look really good at this angle." I whispered. I shook my head embarrassed because I didn't mean to say that. He about died laughing and rolling around. That made me fall off him and onto the ground.

"Well thank you Anna1" He said loudly. The guys looked at him weird. He held his hand out to help me up. I took it and dusted myself off.

"Your welcome." I said and walked upstairs to hear him laughing again. I got myself some breakfast and chilled with the guys all day. Mom and dad walked in.

"Hi." I smiled with a cup of cappuccino in my hand.

"Hi sweetheart, did you miss us?"

"Mom, I'm not twelve." I said exasperated.

"That's for sure." I heard Riley mutter.

"What was that Riley?" I said cockily.

"I said your hair looks nice." I laughed because I taught him that.

"Yours too smart as- butt." He smirked. Everyone else looked confused.

"So how was business people?" I asked my parents.

"Great! How were things around here?" Mom asked.

"Good, the usual. Things ran smoothly, people talked, clients called, and Riley kicked Tanks butt."

"Wait what?" My dad said amused.

"You heard me." I smirked at Riley in his cubicle oblivious that we are talking about him. I realized I've been hanging out with Riley too much. I've been smirking! Lester looked at me like he noticed too. I blushed and bit my lip. Riley looked over and his eyes darkened. Oh hot damn that mans sexy! I blushed harder at my thought.

"Anna, why is your face red?" Lester joked around.

"Is it?" I asked airily. He just laughed and things went back to normal for the rest of the day.

**Sorry, I didn't feel like writing more. I picture Riley a little like Channing Tatum. Just darker and more mysterious. Please review!!!**

**You know you want to! :) *evil smile***


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, we had no school today so I'm writing. Gotta love the east coast getting 25 inches! **

**P.S. The dark shadow guy was just a dream!!! I forgot to mention that.**

**Anna POV**

I woke up during the middle of the night feeling unease. I opened my eyes to see Lester standing over me.

"Holy Hell what are you doing!" I whispered.

"I want to know what's going on with you and the new guy." He demanded.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said nervously.

"Because you constantly flirt and you're starting to act like him. I'm going to talk to your dad to get him to put cameras in your room."

"Why!?!" I whisper screamed.

"I want to make sure Riley isn't sneaking up here and doing god knows what." He said coldly. I blushed just thinking of the god knows what.

"That would never happen! I am no whore Lester Santos, and if you think Riley is that big of a perv then you are dead wrong." I said spitefully.

"I'm not saying that your guys are but Anna listen. You guys share little things that no one else gets. Everyday you guys touch each other. It's not always inappropriate but it looks conspicuous. The oddest thing is that Riley doesn't like us to talk bad or perverted about a girl. You hate when we do that. I think you influenced him. What would you think if you saw all this?"

"Yeah I guess that is weird, but it's nothing like that. We are just friends and I think it's great he isn't as horny as you guys!" I said with a glint in my eye.

"Well then, but another reason is so you don't have other guys in your room."

"Not everyone is as dirty as you Lester." I pointed out.

"Good point but you're still getting that camera." He left. I groaned and fell back asleep. When I woke up I recalled Lester's and I's conversation. I growled and got up to take a shower and brush my teeth. I put on jeans and a tight black shirt with a silver print on it. I grabbed a black hoodie and went downstairs. I grabbed toast and found my black converse. My mom wants me to be a little more girly but I'd rather not. I went back upstairs to wake up Seth.

"Wake up." I said as I pushed him. He got up and went to find clothes.

"God I don't want to see you in just boxers!" I screamed as I ran downstairs. I went to the gym to watch the guys brawl. Lester was down there with my dad. Shit! I saw Riley lifting weights. I looked back at Lester to see him watching me with a raised eyebrow. I glared and sat down on a bench. I was five minutes when someone said my name.

"Anna come help me." Riley said. I walked over to him.

"What's up?"

"Get on my back."

"What?" I said confused.

"I'm going to do push ups with you on my back. Now get on." I sighed and climbed on. I started going up and down. Holy shit! I looked down to see him doing it with one hand. It was starting to get jerky and I almost fell off, but he hand balanced me again.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He grunted.

"100." He mumbled and stopped. I climbed off.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I walked away. I didn't want Lester to get the wrong idea. I glanced back to see Riley with a confused hurt look on his face. I sighed and turned on the radio. I sat down and ten minutes later Seth came down.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go." I went upstairs and grabbed my bag. I went out to the car. I hate school! We parked in the assigned parking space. I got out and ran to meet Kate at the entrance.

"Hi Kate."

"Wow, you look down in the dumps."

"Awe thanks your so kind." I said sarcastically.

"Just pointing it out!"

"I know and I'm sorry." I gave a weak smile and went to class. Soon it was lunch and I choose to eat salad.

"Wow, no pizza?" Kate asked.

"Not today." I said with a smile. Deacon, Carson, Mike, and Sara.

"Hi guys." We all dug into our food and started chatting away. Kate was saying something but then suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey Anna." Seth said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm staying after school to lift. You need to call someone to give you a ride home. Bye." He left.

"That fucker." I said.

"Anna Banana!" Deacon said in mock alarm.

"Screw you D."

"Yes please." I rolled my eyes. I got up and threw my lunch away. I walked into the girl's bathroom and got my phone out and called Rangeman.

"Hey Anna." Ram said.

"Hi Ram, can you send someone to pick me up after schools done. Seth is lifting."

"Sure thing, I might ask Lester. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I went back outside to the cafeteria. Soon school was done and I was at my locker when I heard people whispering.

"Oh my god he is so hot!" A girl said. Other agreed. Seth came up to me.

"I think your rides here." He said with a smile. I shook my head. Lester is freaking old, yet girls think he's hot. I pushed my way through to see someone I'd rather not talk to.

"Lester." I growled.

**Alright how was it?? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was grounded but now I'm not!! Here is another chapter!**

**Anna POV**

Leaning against his new SUV was Riley. I sighed and pushed through more girls and went to him.

"Hi." I said. He nodded and opened my door for me.

"You didn't have to do that. You are not a servant." He just nodded again and went to his side. He silently got in and started to drive. I did not like this curt treatment. I remembered how I treated him. No wonder why he is mad.

"Riley, you know how I treated you this morning?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes."

"That was because Lester came into my room and lectured me about you, me and stupid stuff. I just didn't want him to worry, you know?" His face softened as I was speaking.

"Anna, in thought I did something wrong. I wasn't sure what was going on." He said looking almost vulnerably.

"Well I am certainly not mad at you!" I smiled. So did he. After that the ride was silent, but this time more comfortable. When we reached Haywood I got out and just left. I didn't want Lester worrying. I walked up the stairs to be alone. Soon, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Riley.

"What are you doing?"

"This." He crushed his lips to mine. My hands automatically went to his hair and I tugged. His tongue was asking for entrance and I allowed it. Soon we were in a very heated make out session. He shoved me up onto the wall and pressed his body against mine. Heated desire coursed through my veins.

My eyes snapped open. I was in the middle of my living room lying on the ground. I just had a dream I was making out with Riley. I recalled getting out of the SUV and coming upstairs. I grabbed some water and sat on the floor to watch TV. Oh damn. I sighed and got up. I grabbed my still open water and went downstairs. I walked into the control room.

"Hi Anna." Lester said excitedly. I ignored him and walked to Riley's desk.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi. What's up?" He asked.

"You got a lot of attention today at school." I smiled shyly. It was still a bit awkward seeing as I just dreamed about him.

"Yeah. I'm just that irresistible." He joked. I smiled.

"Of course you are Mr. Desirable. Stand up please." I ordered sweetly. He did.

"Why?" He asked. I quickly sat in his seat.

"Because I need to check my e-mail and my laptops dead."

"Anna!" He raised his voice shocked. I laughed. He pushed me lightly on the shoulder. I smiled and he walked away mumbling. So I did what I had to do and got off. I walked by Lester and he grabbed my arm.

"What is wrong with you?" I said.

"What is wrong with you?" He questioned.

"You. You need to mind your own business and back off." I glared. He was shocked then went to yell. I cut him off by walking away. He almost ruined my **friendship**with Riley. I needed to let my frustration out. I went upstairs and put on a black sports bra and loose basketball shorts. I grabbed my white tennis shoes and went downstairs to the gym. I first got on the treadmill. (I cannot remember how to spell treadmill. Is that right?) I started off with a light jog. I started to remember the conversation Lester and I had. I got angrier and angrier. Soon I was full out running. After about an hour of running I was tired but still wanted to do stuff. I went to the stair master and started doing that for 20 minutes. I went over to the abs machine and worked my abs. When I was almost done Riley walked in with an angry Lester.

"Stay away." Growled Lester.

"No thank you." Riley said with ease.

"You know what? Get on the mat kid!" Lester yelled. I was shocked. What the hell happened? I went over to the tables we had up in the corner and my mom and Lula walked in.

"Hey girl!" Lula said.

"Hi Lula. How are-." I stopped speaking. Riley had just taken off his shirt and was unbuckling his belt. He dropped his pants and showed us all a nice look of his shorts. I sighed, no hot stuff. I shook my head to rid those thoughts. Lester tried to look hot by taking his shirt off. After what Riley did, no way in hell!

"Mmm, that's one fine man!" Lula exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." I said plainly. They hadn't noticed us because they started to fight. Lester was winning, but soon Riley was kicking his ass. You could see anger rolling off Riley. I didn't want Lester to get too killed so I ran over to the mat and hopped in. I grabbed Riley's arm.

"Chill." I told him. He looked at me and his hard face melted away.

"How long have you been here?" He questioned.

"Since Lester told you to stay away from something. What was that about anyhow?"

"What? Oh nothing. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

"Uh huh, sure." I said unconvinced. I shrugged and walked back to mom and Lu.

"Damn girl you got skill!" Lu said.

"What in the balls are you talking about?" I said utterly bewildered.

"You got that man who was dead set on killing Lester to become a softy in ten seconds."

"Whatever." I blushed.

"No Hun, it's true. Are you good friends with him?" Mom asked.

"Well I guess. I'm not too sure because of Lester." I said truthfully.

"What did that idiot do now?" Mom said.

"He made me have to be distant with Riley because he threatened to put cameras in my room." I said sadly not knowing if Riley and I were completely good.

"I will make sure to talk to Ranger about this. Lester will get his ass beat." She said dangerously.

"I think Lester has had enough.' I said looking over at his body just lying on the floor.

"That is true." They laughed.

"Yo Anna can we talk?" Riley asked. I blushed at my mom's and Lu's faces.

"Yeah sure." I walked over to him. He started to go up the stairs. Just like the dream. We were half way up when he stopped and turned. Oh boy!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure we were cool. Nothing Santos said got to you right?" He made sure.

"Yeah Ry were good."

"Ry?" He questioned.

"I like it. It is short for Riley."

"Alright Hun, whatever you say. What are you wearing?" He randomly whispered.

"My workout stuff." I whispered back. He just shook his head and led me up to the apartment.

**Please tell me how was it? I worked, not really hard but it took a while to write. I just made this stuff up as I go. So please tell me if you do or do not want Riley to have a POV. I have a poll vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys don't forget to actually vote on my poll. It is on my profile!**

**Anna POV**

I walked into the apartment with Riley to see Mom, Lester, and my dad fighting.

"I don't think it is right!" Lester screamed. I finally know what Lester is talking about.

"Ry, was Les talking about me before the fight?"

"Yeah Anna."

"She can make her own decisions." My mom said loudly.

"Damn right I can!" I interrupted.

"Lester you have absolutely no right to tell me what I can do. You are not my dad so stay out of it. I appreciate the concern but this is stupid. I am old enough to know what to do. Just drop it!" I screamed. Everyone just stared.

"Lester, I know you are just trying to be a good Uncle, but what would Aunt Cali say?" I question.

"Anna you are just a kid."

"I'm not five Lester! I am 15 years old. Get over it!" I sighed and shook my head.

"I need to leave. I'm going for a walk." I have a killer headache that needs to go away.

"I'll go too." Riley said. He grabbed my arm lightly and tugged me out of Rangeman. We walked to Lakeview Park. Riley sat on a bench, I followed.

"Anna, are you okay?" He asked.

"Riley how are you so nice and respectful? Most guys your age are assholes who only care about sex!"

"Well, I was raised this way. I treat girls politely."

"You don't treat guys politely." I pointed out.

"That is because they can take care of themselves. I'm not saying girls can't but they shouldn't have to."

"You seem to treat me really nicely. Is that just to get in good graces with my dad?"

"Anna Marie Manoso. I could never just use you to get in good with your dad. You are amazing Anna. Believe me, you are incredible. Everything about you is great. You are smart, funny, nice, and absolutely beautiful. You deserve to be treated nice. Do not ever doubt yourself." He told me.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked nervously.

"Err, did I say that? Well, yeah you are. Not to be weird." He laughed lightly.

"Well so are you." I smiled.

"Thanks Hun." He laughed. As we quieted down it got awkward.

"So, why don't you hang out with your girlfriend? I mean, a guy like you has to have a girlfriend."

"No I don't actually. What do you mean a guy like me?"

"A guy as nice and caring as you HAS to have a girlfriend. I mean you treat people always as equals. Or better. You never have anything bad to say about anyone, even your enemies. You're just an all over nice guy."

"Well, I appreciate that. I really do. Anna listen closely. I have done bad things in my life. I'm not as great as you make me out to be. Please understand."

"Well, what have you done? It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked questionably.

"I use to hang with the wrong type of people. My dad was a hard ass military man and made sure I knew it. Well I got fed up and started hanging out with this guy named Nick. When we were 15 Nick shot some kid. I was in trouble by association. I was in jail for two weeks. I could have been bailed out but dad thought that would teach me a lesson. It did. After those two weeks my dad and I had a serious talk. I straightened out my grades and joined football. I got new friends. Nick ended up dying the next year. He was shot on 31st street. I could have been with him. This opened my eyes and I realized there were better things then life. Since I was 16, my dad took me to one of his training camps for the Rangers. I trained with them while doing my school work. I was basically in the army. When I was 18 I met your dad. He was surprised I was hanging with the Rangers. He said he had a job I might like. That is how I started at RangeMan."

I sat and absorbed this in. "Jesus, Ry. That is one helluva story."

"Yeah, it is." He chuckled. "You're okay with it though?"

"Of course I am!" I said.

"I am glad you're good with it. Now that you're calm you want to grab some dinner. It is almost 5:30?"

"Sure, but I didn't bring any money."

"Shut up I'm paying for you. Before you argue, shut up."

"That makes no sense!" I slightly yelled. He laughed and started walking. I caught up to him.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm feeling some taco bell." I laughed.

"You're so stupid. But, yum!"

"Why thank you." He winked. We were walking into taco bell when we saw Seth and Sam coming out of it.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Seth asked.

"Going to eat food, what does it look like?" I said.

"I meant what are you two doing together outside of Rangeman?"

"Just chilling, see you at home!" I pulled Riley inside with me.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like talking anymore." I explained.

"Nah it's cool. Your brothers a douche." I laughed really hard and got weird stares. I blushed and went to get my chicken quesadilla. As we sat down we talked about his past girlfriends and stupid guys in my life. We acted like old friends. I've just fallen. And fallen hard. I sighed into my hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Just fine." I faked a smile. He looked at me uncertainly. I felt a text and it read _Get home soon. _It was from my mom sent at 8:30.

"We need to go! Its 8:30!" We slide out and walked home in comfortable silence. I was smiling all the way. We got to RangeMan at 9.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Hun, come here. Riley Ranger needs to talk to you." Riley nodded and took his arm off my shoulders. It was all friendly folks!

"What's up mom?"

"Riley has to go somewhere for the Army. His dad recruited him." Sadness over whelmed me.

"Oh." I looked down. I looked back up when Riley walked out of dad's office. I saw me a smiled a little. He came over.

"Hey, I heard. Do me a favor okay?" I asked.

"Erm, okay what?"

"Don't you dare die." I smiled. He chuckled softly.

"Sure thing. Do me a favor too?"

"Okay what?"

"Do not do anything stupid. Take care of yourself, and don't date any guys."

"Why?"

"Because I have to judge them first to see if they are worthy of you." I just nodded.

"Well, I'm leaving now."

"Now?"

"Now." He hugged me tight.

"Be careful." I whispered.

"I promise I will be."

"Oh my god we sound like we are dating!" I laughed. He did too.

"Way to cheer a guy up." I stuck my tongue out at him. He left.

**Sorry I haven't updated in for-freaking-ever! How was it? REVIEW IF YOU WANT RILEY TO LIVE!!!**


	10. This is a very important question!

I am confused guys! Riley is just turned 19. Anna is about to turn 16. That is only 3 years. Now, it may seem weird to other people but my friend is in that relationship right now, but different circumstances. I honestly don't think that is too bad of an age difference. Can you explain to me why it is so bad?


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back to write more! Now I actually think I am going to make this a shorter story. Now before you freak you should know I am doing a sequel!!!!! I would like some titles guys! Here we are with a chapter! Time has changed. She isn't in high school any longer!**

***When she was 17 she lost her virginity with her 3 month boyfriend. He dumped her a week after to date Kate. They are no longer best friends.**

***She is now 19 and absolutely beautiful. One of those Cuban bombshells! She is working for her dad and things are about to change!**

**Anna POV**

Today I took a look at my life. I have close friends and I am focused as hell. I have a niece or Nephew on the way. Seth's girlfriend Jane is pregnant. They have been dating a year and are in love. Sam went into the marines so no creepy brother's best friend. I am making awesome money. Enough money that I could move out. I sighed and got out of bed. I took a shower and dressed in puma's, a RangeMan shirt, and some tight ass jeans. I pulled my hair into a wet ponytail and went to the control room.

"Morning guys!" I got a few grunts.

"Hi Anna." This really cute new guy said. I smiled and waved. I need to stay away from cute new guys. I just got hurt the last time. Riley is still in whatever mission. I sat in my cubical thinking. Mom has told me stories about the guys and how whenever they went on a mission dad always got updates. Even in the most critical ones. So that means that dad is getting updates about Riley. He's not telling me. I stood up so quick my chair fell down. Tank glanced up and saw how mad I was.

"Anna what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad is a fucking liar!" I yelled. Mom peeked her head out of her office.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I blew them off and stalked towards dads' office. When I walked in he was on the phone.

"How the fuck dare you!" I screamed as I slammed his door.

"Anna I'm busy."

"No Dad. You know how Riley is doing. You never told me anything about him! How is he doing you goddamn liar?"

"Excuse me sir." Dad shut off speaker.

"Anna I didn't want you to know. I knew how close you where."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"He is in a coma." Dad said sadly. My world crashed.

"Since when." I barley squeaked out.

"Two months ago." I left his office. Tears were falling down my face. Tank and Lester came over.

"Guys, I want to see him." I said sobbing. They nodded and called for a jet. I went to my room and packed a bag. I met dad in the hallway.

"He is my friend damnit! I'm going to see him and you are not stopping me! Or coming with me." I walked by him and into the parking garage. I met Les and Tank at the airport and they decided Lester was coming with me. We loaded onto the jet and took off. I fell asleep halfway through the ride.

"Anna." I heard.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"We are here." Lester said. I shot awake and got my things. I'm going to see Riley. I got off the plane before Lester was getting his bags.

"Excuse me who are you?" This guy stopped me.

"Move I need to see someone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. This is a very important place little girl. You need to go to the waiting room."

"Anna!" I heard Lester yell.

"Hey Santos. You know this little girl." The man mocked.

"Yeah that's Manoso's daughter and if you don't move she is about to kick your ass. She needs to see Clarke." The guy looked shocked.

"You are Manoso's girl. Damn you grew up." The guy whistled. I scoffed and walked around him straight to the infirmary.

"Excuse me sir. Which one is Riley Clarke?" I asked a doctor.

"Bed 3. May I ask if you're related?"

"I'm jus a really close friend." I plowed through the doctor to bed 3. Riley was laying there unconscious with a bandage on his head. I sighed and sat in a chair beside his bed.

"Hey Riley." I whispered.

"It's Anna, Anna Manoso. Dad never told me you were hurt. I would have been here sooner. Riley please wake up. Please, you promised me you would come home and be safe. You lied to me. You should wake up and apologize. Oh god Riley please." I begged in a soft tone.

It has been a week since I've been here. Every time dad has called my cell I've ignored him. Everyday I talk to Riley in hopes he will wake up.

"You really want me to admit it huh? That is the only reason you haven't woken up yet. You are teasing me. Well I'm going to say it and you better wake up, damnit. I really like you Riley. No, I like you more that like. I fucking love you!" I whispered in his ear. I laid my head on his chest.

A few moments later I heard from a rough voice that has been in a coma, "Anna?"

**Hey!! Review please! Did you like it? Sorry I know it is short but I needed it to end there! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, back, back, back again, gen, gen, guess whose back, back, back, I AM!!!! Well, here we are! I am really motivated because of BethxD. You are amazing!!! I am sorry to say that this isn't a chapter, but a promise. If I don't keep this promise you can whack me over the head and disown me. There will be a sequel!!! I don't know when it will be out, but there will be and I want some suggestions for titles!! Thank you so much for supporting me through my story. You don't know how happy reviews make me!**

**~FAXfan**


End file.
